


Le Narrateur

by ElieDraloup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Other, Sarcasm, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, WTF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElieDraloup/pseuds/ElieDraloup
Summary: Quand les légendaires frères Winchester se font narrer, ils s'en retrouvent bien plus déstabilisés que par la menace de la fin du monde...(Chronologiquement au début de la saison 11, vers l'épisode 6.)





	Le Narrateur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilipdlgb69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilipdlgb69/gifts).



The Narrator

Ce matin-là, Sam aurait sans doute mieux fait de ne pas se lever. Déjà parce qu’il le faisait à contrecœur, rêvant depuis déjà trop d’années d’une nuit de sommeil digne de ce nom, mais surtout parce qu’il risquait de vivre une journée très perturbante. Ho, bien sûr il ne le pensait pas encore à ce moment-là, après tout il n’avait aucune idée de comment allait se dérouler sa journée, sa vie étant trop peu prévisible, et il avait bien d’autres préoccupations. Sam ne pensait pas au jour à venir, mais il réfléchissait quand même trop. A quoi ? Bah, sauver le monde, tout ça tout ça… Mais ses déblatérations internes n’ayant que peu voir aucun intérêt, inutile de s’attarder sur ses petits problèmes personnels (Oui, pour un Winchester, la fin du monde relevait de la vie privée).

Après tout, des problèmes personnels, il en avait plein. Lui-même étant déjà un enfant perturbé, peut-être n’en avait-il pas non plus grand-chose à faire de vivre une journée perturbante, puisqu’il se disait qu’elle ne le serait pas plus que les autres de toute façon. C’était une pensée tristement défaitiste, presque décevante venant du type qui était censé avoir sauvé le monde à plusieurs reprises (même si dans le fond, il n’avait fait que réparer ses propres conneries). Surtout que tout le monde n’en avait rien à foutre, qu’il aie sauvé les fesses de l’humanité. A par être pris pour un illuminé, il ne gagnait pas grand-chose à sillonner les États-Unis de motel miteux en motel encore plus miteux.

Ce matin-là, donc, il essayait tant bien que mal de tuer son envie de sommeil, mais ce dernier se montrait plutôt coriace, un loup-garou aurait été plus simple à tuer. Un coup de poignard argenté et paf. Bon, il n’avait qu’à réfléchir pareil pour se réveiller : Un coup de boisson caféinée et paf. Mouai, ça pouvait être une bonne idée. Enfin, une fois qu’il aura fait de même avec le sommeil attaquant son frère. Et là, ce sera peut-être plus difficile que d’abattre un alpha. Sam soupira de ces comparaisons, un peu douteuses à son goût, et plutôt que de réveiller son frère de manière conventionnelle, préféra ne pas faire dans les sentiments en mettant la musique à fond. Musique dont je refuse de donner le titre tant elle était mauvaise. Franchement, son frère avait des goûts bien moins douteux en matière de musique. Et il était d’ailleurs d’accord avec moi, puisqu’il fit taire la radio en un coup de feu.

Je ne m’attendais pas à une telle réaction de sa part, Sam semblant tout aussi étonné. Quand il accusa son aîné d’être dérangé, si ce n’est complètement malade mental (et puis, il dormait avec un flingue ?), il lui rétorqua que la musique d’aujourd’hui n’était clairement pas une bonne idée pour l’aider à se lever du bon pied, déjà qu’il râlait même pour les réveils doux. Comme si un alcoolo pouvait être guilleret dès le matin.

« Hé ! Qui c’est que tu traites d’alcoolo toi ? »

Ho, le pauvre Winchester s’est senti offusqué. Oubliant ce début de querelle, les deux frères se lancèrent un regard dubitatif, se rendant soudain compte qu’un truc clochait.

« C’est moi ou on se fait narrer ? »

Bon, bon, se faire prendre en flagrant délit de narration pouvait être délicat, mais, j’étais déjà surpris qu’ils aient mis autant de temps avant de le remarquer. C’est qu’entre un ancien junkie et un alcoolique, ça manquait de personnalité futée dans ce motel.

« Je vais tuer ce truc. »

Toujours dans son désolant manque de discernement, le chasseur brandissait son arme, n’ayant nulle part où tirer. Sam, dans sa grande sagesse, tentait tant bien que mal de le raisonner, lui faisant comprendre qu’il était mal venu de s’en prendre au narrateur, d’autant plus que c’était plus ou moins impossible. Hé oui, ils allaient devoir me supporter encore un bon moment. L’aîné souffla et grogna comme un chien agacé, se crispa encore plus à cette comparaison, et s’enferma dans la salle de bain. C’était plus que tentant de décrire la manière dont il prenait sa douche, mais pas la peine de plus d’un bouton de chemise défait pour savoir qu’il n’en valait pas la peine.

« Dean, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? » S’écria Sam au travers de la porte.

Il s’inquiétait d’avoir entendu un bruit de fracas. Ho, il n’avait pas à s’en faire, ce n’était pas comme s’ils allaient rembourser le rideau de douche désormais décroché et déchiré. Pour une fois qu’ils avaient un motel avec un rideau de douche… Le chasseur était seulement très légèrement agacé, bien qu’il préféra user des termes « y’s’passe que je vais défoncer et cramer cet emmerdeur ». Excusez son vocabulaire peu conventionnel, mais Dean Winchester aimait brûler les choses. Tout ce qui avait rapport au feu semblait l’avoir fasciné tout au long de sa vie, et dans ses quelques morts aussi : Des maisons, des macchabées, sa mère, lui-même, l’enfer, des trucs surnaturels… Oui, il était bien du genre ‘tout feu tout flamme’. Même dans sa manière d’être : Une véritable tête brûlée qui fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir, que ce soit pour ses quêtes ou ses conquêtes.

Mais il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses, Sam devrait penser à lui confisquer son briquet, par mesure de prudence. Laisser ce petit objet au prime abord inoffensif dans les mains d’un pyromane, c’était comme laisser une lame angélique dans les mains d’un bébé ange maladroit. Ha mince, Sam laissait faire ça aussi… Décidément, il avait beau vouloir laisser croire le contraire, il n’avait qu’un faible sens des responsabilités. Sam soupira, et fit savoir à son frère, à travers la porte, qu’il n’avait pas tout à fait tort, et qu’ils s’occuperaient de cette narration dès qu’ils en auraient fini avec l’affaire en cours, se plaignant aussi qu’ils avaient déjà bien assez de problèmes avec les Ténèbres qui venaient de sortir de leur petite cage, et ce Dieu qui manquait toujours à l’appel, sans avoir à supporter en plus une petite voix disant la vérité sur leur situation, sans tabou. Quelle vérité, se demanda Sam, ou quelle putain de vérité, se demanda Dean. La vérité, c’était que comme d’habitude, ils étaient dans le pétrin. Et comme d’habitude, c’était de leur faute.

L'ancien démon finit par sortir de la douche, en caleçon, cherchant ses habits avec agacement (fortement agacé d’ailleurs). La situation ne semblait pas lui plaire. Sam s’apprêtait à aller se laver à son tour, avant de sursauter à l’apparition soudaine d’un trench-coat au milieu de la pièce. Il était cependant bien moins surpris que son frère, puisque l’impair beige était apparu à peine à quelques centimètres de lui. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottements, l’ange fixant l’humain en restant immobile, ne se rendant absolument pas compte à quel point la situation était gênante, tandis que le chasseur ne sut dire que bêtement un « Cas » interrogatif, ne se rendant pas compte non plus qu’il était toujours en caleçon. Cassou leva finalement les yeux, cherchant quelqu’un dans la pièce, sans rien trouver d’autres que les Winchester. Il eut un autre mouvement de tête outré, n’appréciant visiblement pas ce petit surnom. Il ne devait aimer que ceux que Dean lui donnait. Dean qui, je le précise encore, était toujours à moitié nu avec Castiel à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Heu, Cas, espace personnel… »

Qu’est-ce qu’il fallait pas faire pour qu’il s’en rende compte…

Il se recula de lui-même, son poing serré témoignant de son envie de frapper dans quelque chose. Il avait déjà abîmé ces pauvres rideaux de douche, inutile de s’en prendre à un autre objet innocent de ce motel. Le petit ange s’excusa, recula lui aussi, il avait l’air de ne pas savoir où se mettre, tandis que Sam retenait difficilement un gros éclat de rire. Dean leva aussitôt la tête vers son frère, le fusillant du regard, lequel répondit par un sourire pincé qui devait faire croire qu’il n’avait rien fait. L’innocent petit Sam Winchester n’oserait pas se moquer de son grand frère. Sans blague. Dans un soupir râleur, son frérot enfila rapidement un t-shirt, semblant hésiter entre me dire la ferme et demander à Castiel la raison de sa venue, puisqu’il semblait attendre qu’on lui pose la question.

« Hé bien je… Qui est-ce ? » Fit l’ange, se sentant concerné.

L’aîné allait répondre, mais s’arrêta, se rendant compte qu’il n’en avait aucune idée, et qu’il supportait cela depuis son réveil, qui n’avait déjà pas été des plus doux à cause de son frère. L’intéressé reçu quatre yeux bleus et verts le fixant à cette remarque, il lança un « désolé » peu sincère dans l’espoir d’éviter les reproches. Et puis, sans ça, Dean serait encore à moitié endormi. Il reporta vite l’attention sur leur premier problème, assurant que cela ne pouvait pas venir de nulle part, et qu’il y avait forcément une explication. Laquelle, il n’en savait rien, et il ne savait pas non plus comment y remédier. Castiel lui ne comprenait rien, pas moins long à la détente que d’habitude.

« Ce n’est pas normal. »

Et il n’énonçait pas moins d’évidences qu’à l’accoutumée.

Après une petite explication pas si claire à notre ange, puisqu’eux même n’y comprenaient rien, Sam, toujours dans sa grande sagesse, suggéra qu’ils s’en occupent après en avoir fini avec cette affaire de loup-garou, qui était partie pour se régler plutôt vite de toute manière. Dean n’était pas d’accord. L’ange n’avait pas d’avis, mais laissa entendre que ce désagrément pourrait être important et se révéler dangereux, et qu’il fallait donc traiter le problème au plus vite. Il était un peu plus d’accord avec Dean donc, bien que Dean ne voyait pas en quoi il était utile de faire cette remarque. Ils tranchèrent simplement : Dean partait planter pacifiquement un loup garou dans le cœur, Sam restait faire des recherches sur la narration. Ha, oui, et Castiel avait quelque chose à dire. Mais ça, on s’en fiche complètement. Parce que là, Sam allait prendre sa douche.

Le Winchester stoppa son geste, alors qu’il allait enlever son pantalon. Il avait soudain peur de la description. Bon, on restera correct, il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter. Tout de même méfiant, il regarda tout autour de lui, par réflexe, pensant trouver quelqu’un dans la pièce. Mais non, il était bien seul, lui et ce pauvre rideau de douche qu’il était actuellement en train d’écraser, et qui allait finir par croire qu’on lui en voulait personnellement à force d’être maltraité. Lui et Dean ne s’étaient toujours pas excusé, qu’est-ce qu’ils pouvaient être mal élevés. Enfin, vu leur situation familiale, difficile de vraiment leur en vouloir sur leur éducation…

« Hé, on a jamais dit qu’on laissera pas un mot d’excuse aux gérants. »

Les propriétaires du motel ? Qui s’en moque, je parlais de ce pauvre rideau de douche. Tant de mépris pour un objet si mal traité par des clients tous aussi poisseux les uns que les autres. Enfin, Dean et Sam dormaient tout habillés, mais avaient tout de même une hygiène plus ou moins convenable, c’était déjà ça. Nous ignorant, Sam finit de se déshabiller et entra dans la douche, s’arrêtant finalement de nouveau dans l’espoir que l’on passe à autre chose, et ne pouvant pas se montrer pudique car dans l’impossibilité de se cacher. Il fallait dire que le rideau, offensé du comportement des frères à son égard, refusait tout bonnement de faire son travail, restant mollement étalé sur le sol. Sam ne tenta même pas de l’appeler, puisqu’il lui semblait absurde de s’adresser à un rideau, et il avait raison : Il ne lui répondrait pas de toute manière.

Sam soupira, ne comprenant toujours pas quel était l’intérêt de s’attarder autant sur un pauvre morceau de tissu. Parce que selon lui, un être humain n’avait pas à se soucier du sort d’une chose aussi insignifiante. Cet égocentrisme était presque décevant venant du petit Sammy. Il demanda alors d’une manière agacée et peu polie, quand est-ce qu’il pourrait enfin se laver en paix. Sa patience commençait à s’ébrécher, déjà. Encore une déception de plus. Il n’était décidément pas en forme aujourd’hui, ce n’était pas vraiment ce qu’on attendait d’un héroïque sauveur de l’humanité. Ho bien sûr, le chasseur n’en avait pas la prétention, encore que, pour quelqu’un qui avait déjà fricoté avec le diable, il s’estimait un peu trop comme un gentil garçon. Sam parut s’assombrir, n’appréciant visiblement pas cette piqûre de rappel. C’est qu’il était susceptible en plus. Toutefois bien entraîné à résister à la provocation, il continuait à se laver (parce qu’il avait commencé, finalement), restant silencieux.

Les détails de sa toilette n’ayant aucune importance, passons plutôt directement au moment où il commence les recherches sur son précieux ordinateur. Quoique, celles-ci ne donnant aucun résultat concluant, elles ne se révélaient pas plus utiles, décevant grandement Sam qui y avait passé plusieurs heures. Enfin, il pouvait difficilement leur en vouloir, après tout, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elles se montraient infructueuses avec lui. Il s’était malgré tout fourvoyé assez longtemps pour qu’il soit toujours sur l’ordinateur au retour de son frère, lui lançant un regard étonné en s’apercevant de son état. En effet, Dean rentrait taché de sang, sur ses vêtements et son visage. Si Sam n’était pas plus inquiet, c’était plus pour l’attitude parfaitement calme de son frère que pour vraiment avoir remarqué que ce n’était pas son sang à lui.

« Heu… Ça c’est bien passé ?  
\- Super. C’est juste qu’une scie c’est pas pratique contre des loups garous. J’reprends une douche, on rentre et on fait fermer sa gueule au parasite.  
\- … D’accord. »

Après cet échange bref, Dean retourna se laver, sa peau étant devenue crasseuse et ses cheveux poisseux, pleins de sang frais de loup-garou. Sam resta pantois, étonné que ce genre de conversation lui soit devenu si anormalement normale. Bah, son frère venait de rentrer, plein du sang d’une créature qu’il avait tué d’une manière certes pas très propre, mais, tout allait pour le mieux. Et dire qu’à une période, il avait voulu une vie aussi banale et ennuyeuse que les gens dont il sauvait la vie. Même si pour ce coup, c’était Dean qui avait fait tout le boulot. Le pire selon Sam, c’était que ce qui lui avait paru le plus bizarre était, non pas que son frère rentrait satisfait d’avoir tué une créature, mais qu’il eut besoin d’une scie pour cela. Ce genre d’arme n’était en général pas faites en argent, ils n’en avaient même pas dans leur arsenal de base. Sam, les scies ne sont même pas censées être des armes. Les détourner ainsi de leur premier usage… Ces deux frères n’avaient décidément aucun respect pour ce qui les entourait. Tôt ou tard, ça allait finir par leur retomber dessus.

« C’est une menace ? »

Ha, je m’étais trop attardé sur les pensées de Sammy, Dean avait eu le temps de sortir de la salle de bain entre temps, de nouveau propre. C’était vraiment une sale habitude qu’il avait, de réagir au quart de tour chaque fois qu’il entendait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait. A se demander s’il se rendait compte de son propre manque de maturité. De plus en plus irrité, Dean pensa enfin à demander si les recherches avaient été fructueuses, mais Sam lui avoua qu’Internet était resté fort silencieux. L’aîné soupira, saisit ses affaires et les clés de sa chérie, et quitta le motel suivit par son frère. Quelques états d’Amérique, un burger, du carburant et une salade plus tard, ils étaient tout les trois rentré au bunker, l’Impala restant tranquillement dans le garage, les garçons s’installant quant à eux dans l’espèce de bibliothèque du bunker qui leur servait de domicile.

Sam rouvrit aussitôt son ordinateur, Dean préférant rappeler Castichou. Un ange serait en effet sans doute plus qualifié qu’Internet pour la mission voulue par les Winchester, un point pour Dean. Celui-ci espérait d’ailleurs que cette fois-ci, l’impair beige n’apparaîtrait pas trop près de lui, et que l’ange le portant aurait ainsi retenu sa leçon du matin. Et effectivement, il arriva dans la pièce à juste distance du chasseur. Un point pour Castididou. Sam commençait vraiment à prendre du retard, il serait temps qu’il se ressaisisse plutôt que de redemander à Internet inlassablement la même chose, il devait en avoir assez d’être sans arrêt importuné pour des recherches bien trop étranges. Cassi, qui commençait à être légèrement agacé par ces petits surnoms bien qu’il tenta de n’en rien laisser paraître, affirma qu’il ne comprenait pas le phénomène, puis resta silencieux et immobile. Sans doute tentait-il d’imiter un humain en pleine réflexion, puisqu’il était justement en train de réfléchir. Mais même après tout ce temps, jouer à l’humain lui était encore difficile, à moins qu’il ne se soit définitivement persuadé que ces derniers avaient pour habitude de se tenir constamment raides et silencieux au milieu d’une pièce.

Castiel s’assit, d’une manière qu’il voulait la plus humaine possible. En voilà un au moins qui prenait en compte les critiques et les conseils. Dean poussa un énième soupire râleur, posant ses pieds sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Un lourd silence aurait commencé à s’installer, si la chaise n’avait pas été si outrée par le geste de Dean. Si le chasseur trouvait cela ridicule, il fut cependant bien étonné de recevoir un violent coup de pied de chaise aux mollets, délogeant ainsi ses jambes si bien installées. Il se leva subitement, reculant de quelques pas, son revolver prêt à tirer. Mais la chaise était prête à se défendre, faisant face à l’humain sans broncher. C’est qu’elle avait du courage la petite, et Dean n’en menait pas si large, tellement il était déstabilisé de se retrouver face à un meuble avec un tel comportement.

Dean tira un coup, puis deux, puis trois, jusqu’à vider son chargeur. Sam trouva cette formulation fortement ambiguë, bien que Castinet ne comprit pas pourquoi, dans sa grande innocence angélique. Quoiqu’il en soit, le meuble était troué, mais toujours en vie. Ils étaient tous si abasourdi que ni Sam, ni l’ange ne réagissaient, l’un s’étant juste levé de stupeur, l’autre restant simplement assis et immobile, fixant l’objet animé avec curiosité. Ils avaient pourtant tous vu beaucoup de choses, des plus étranges aux plus horribles, mais jamais encore le mobilier ne s’en était prit à eux. C’était une nouveauté qui leur échappait complètement. Désormais bien agacée, la chaise chargea à son tour, donnant une ruée de coups de pieds à Dean, qui ne savait pas trop de comment se défendre face à un ennemi si improbable. Un vampire, c’était simple, il suffisait de lui couper la tête. Mais une chaise ? Sam, se remettant finalement de sa stupeur, tenta de lui venir en aide, attrapant le dossier de la chaise qui se retourna alors contre lui.

« Putain de merde, mais c’est quoi ça ?  
\- Je crois que la chaise n’a pas apprécié que tu poses tes pieds sur elle.  
\- Merci Cas’, tu es d’une aide précieuse. Répliqua Dean avec une ironie assez marquée pour que l’ange la comprenne. Et lui, il peut pas arrêter de commenter tout ce qu’on fait ?! »

Ce fut bientôt la panique dans le bunker, les deux chasseurs pourtant expérimentés se montrant incapables de vaincre un meuble. A côté de ça, ils voulaient battre la sœurette de Dieu. Le monde avait bien du souci à se faire. Ils tentaient d’attraper leur adversaire, mais elle ne comptait pas abandonner si aisément, profitant d’avoir des jambes en bois, plus fortes que les poings des deux frères. Cassinou sembla enfin se rappeler qu’il était un être supérieur avec des pouvoirs supérieurs, et réduit la chaise en cendre, en un seul coup. S’ensuivit un petit silence, où tous se lançaient des regards interrogateurs, et bien que chacun se posait les même questions, aucun n’en avait les réponses. Bien vite un craquement leur répondit, d’autres meubles s’étant éveillés, décidés à venger la chaise qui n’était désormais qu’un petit tas de cendres.  
Dean lança une injure, Sam inspira pour se calmer et se convaincre que la situation n’était pas si folle que ça, et Cassounet restait pantois. En quelques éternités d’existence, il n’avait encore jamais rien vu de tel : Toutes les chaises du bunker se tenaient devant eux, prêtes à charger.

« C’est sa faute. » Fit observer Dean.

Plait-il ?

« C’est forcément sa faute. Bordel, quel genre de truc peut nous rendre complètement dingue, le mobilier y compris ? ‘Faut qu’on trouve une solution à ce merdier ! Cas, démolit ces tas de bois, et après, on s’occupe de l’autre. »

L’ange domestique, qui afficha un air indigné à cette appellation pourtant tout à fait adaptée à sa condition, tenta tant bien que mal de détruire leurs ennemis, sans succès cette fois-ci. Les pouvoirs de l’ange se révélant inefficaces, la seule réaction qu’ils trouvèrent assez convenable fut de fuir à toute jambe dans l’une des chambres. Ha oui, parce que, pas de chance, la seule et unique sortie était obstruée par une mini armée de chaises vengeresses. Nos héros étaient tout trois un peu perdus, la situation leur ayant échappée depuis déjà bien longtemps. Ils se pensaient cependant à l’abri, mais la porte n’avait aucune raison de les aider, aussi ne devraient-ils pas trop s’offusquer qu’elle décide de laisser passer les chaises en colère. 

« Quoi ? »

Dean n’eut pas le temps de s’étonner plus que déjà les meubles envahissaient la chambre, prenant au dépourvu les trois réfugiés. Ils se retrouvèrent à se battre au corps à corps, pieds de bois contre pieds de chaire, dans une lutte acharnée et, ma foi, fort divertissante. Eux ne semblaient pas trouver ça drôle, mais les fameux Winchester en difficulté face à des pauvres petites chaises, c’était une situation fort risible. Voyant Dean en difficulté, Cassichou lui vint en aide, avant de tomber de tout son poids sur son protégé, la faute à une chaise l’ayant fait trébucher. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans une position plutôt cocasse, l’ange tentant tant bien que mal de se répandre en excuses, après tout, il n’avait pas fait exprès de se retrouver à califourchon sur son… disons, ami. De toute manière, ils n’eurent pas bien le temps de profiter de la situation puisqu’une de leur assaillantes donna une claque monumentale à l’ange, projeté un peu plus loin.

Sam tenta de passer outre cette étrange description, continuant à se débattre comme un diable contre ses assaillantes, mais se rendit vite compte qu’ils ne parvenaient pas à prendre le dessus. Elles semblaient maîtriser certains arts martiaux, et résistaient à la puissance d’un ange, ce qui n’était clairement pas normal. Enfin, encore moins qu’elles se soient mises à les attaquer. Ils luttèrent encore un peu, et finirent par percer une ouverture, parvenant à s’enfuir jusqu’au garage. L’aîné dormant presque avec les clés de l’Impala, il les avait bien évidemment dans sa poche, sans que l’ange à côté de lui n’en ressente la moindre jalousie. Castiel, puisque j’en arrivais à être à cours de surnoms ridicules, failli demander pourquoi, ce qui lui aurait valu d’agacer Dean plus qu’il ne l’était déjà, mais aussi fortement amusé Sam. Finalement fort de cette mise en garde, il se tut, Sammy faisant comme s’il n’y avait pas fait attention, et Dean ne s’installant qu’avec plus d’impatience au volant de son bébé.

Toujours fidèle à la famille des Winchester, l’Impala les conduit docilement jusqu’au milieu de nulle part, inutile de décrire les lieux donc. Voir à quel point le frère de Sam était de plus en plus furieux était bien plus intéressant.

« Bon, c’est quoi ce bordel ? »

Question inutile, puisque personne n’avait la réponse.

« C’est forcément plus fort qu’un ange, sinon Castiel n’aurait eu aucun mal à venir à bout des chaises.  
\- Venir à bout des chaises... Ça y est, on a dit toutes les conneries possibles dans notre métier. Hein, pas vrai, ça peut pas être pire ?  
\- Dean, plus fort qu’un ange, ça nous réduit les possibilités.  
\- Bien sûr, archanges, morts ou en cage ; léviathans, au Purgatoire, j’ai vérifié ; Dieu : Avis de recherche toujours en cours.  
\- On en sait rien, mes visions, on ne sait toujours pas d’où elles viennent et…  
\- Sam, on s’en fou de tes visions ! Il nous a jamais aidé jusqu’ici, je vois pas pourquoi maintenant on aurait besoin de lui. »

Sam ne prit pas très bien le « on s’en fou », n’aimant pas ne pas être pris au sérieux, surtout par son frère. Il fallait dire que Dean était très énervé, et que, il n’avait pas tout à fait tort : Voilà des années qu’il avait toujours le même type de problèmes, quand ce n’était pas des visions, il s’agissait d’hallucinations, ou que sais-je encore. Rhooo, le pauvre Sammy prenait désormais son air de chien battu, un peu plus et on serait tenté de lui donner ne serait-ce qu’un petit caramel mou pour le réconforter. Il se dit que se serait toujours ça de prit, parce qu’il n’en pouvait vraiment plus de cette journée.

« Ho la ferme. Écoutes Sam, je suis désolé. Mais on ne peut pas se reposer sur lui. Il faut qu’on se débrouille, comme on l’a toujours fait.  
\- Gabriel ? »

La soudaine intervention de Catsiel retint l’attention des deux frère, leur expression étonnée ne parvenant même pas à déstabiliser l’ange, qui s’expliqua :

« Il n’arrive que des choses inhabituelles et improbables. Je pense que ça lui ressemble.  
\- Il est mort.  
\- Oui. Mais avec l’arrivée des Ténèbres, peut-être que Dieu est vraiment revenu, avec un plan. Il l’avait enfermé avec l’aide des archanges la première fois.  
\- Mouai. Ça signifierait aussi le retour de ses deux frères, peut-être même des trois, et comment te dire, il y en a pas un dont la face me revienne. Et puis, non, arrêtez de croire que le grand patron va se ramener, il a déjà eu mille fois l’occasion de bouger son cul, et on l’attend toujours, alors arrêtez avec ça.  
\- Dean, maintenant qu’il le dit, c’est vrai que ça ressemble à Gabriel tout ça. Et encore, plutôt soft finalement, si on suppose que c’est bien lui.  
\- Sam, Gabriel est mort, Lucifer lui a planté une lame dans le cœur, il est mort, archi mort.  
\- Tu avoueras que c’est plus trop dans nos habitudes de voir la mort comme quelque chose de définitif pour tout le monde…  
\- Nan bien sûr, y’a les favoris qui ont droit au billet de retour, et les pantins utiles au paradis aussi, merci Sam pour ce rappel.  
\- …  
\- ….  
\- …..  
\- Il est parti ? »

Là n’était pas vraiment la question, mais il était étrange que les sarcasmes de Dean n’aient pas amusés ni Castiel, ni Sam. Au contraire, cela avait plutôt refroidit son frère, et je devais être le seul à avoir trouvé ça drôle, même Dean ne s’y sentait pas à plaisanter. Ces trois là ne savaient donc rire que de blagues puériles et Ô combien lourdes ? Ha, qu’ils étaient décevants… Et visiblement, peu enthousiastes d’entendre à nouveau ma jolie voix. Cette réflexion mena notre très intelligent Sam à penser qu’aucun d’eux ne reconnaissait ma voix justement. Forcément, sinon ce serait moins drôle.

« En tout cas, il nous connaît bien, c’est sûr. »

Ils se trituraient tellement les méninges que j’en aurais presque pitié. Presque, si cela ne m’amusait pas autant. Rassurés de ne plus être poursuivis par des meubles en furie, et personne n’ayant plus aucune solution, ils remontèrent dans l’Impala, même l’ange doué du pouvoir de téléportation. Les Winchester se retrouvaient à court d’idées, eux qui s’étaient pourtant sorti de situations bien plus improbables. Une solution simple serait qu’ils se coupent tous les oreilles avec un cutter : Plus d’ouïe, plus de souci, non ?

Ils eurent tous une mine effarée à ce petit conseil, excepté l’angelot à qui l’expression du visage se définissait mieux par une mine outrée. L’aîné commençait sérieusement à s’interroger, conduisant nerveusement sa petite chérie à travers les routes campagnardes, prévoyant de s’arrêter au prochain fast food proposant tarte et burger dans l’espoir de se détendre au moins un peu. Sam faillit lui dire que ce n’était pas le moment de manger, surtout qu’il sentait en lui un malaise depuis cette remarque sur leurs oreilles, et qu’il souhaitait se débarrasser du problème au plus vite. Et puis, il avait toujours leur dispute en travers de la gorge. Il était si sensible ce pauvre Sammy…

« C’est pas que pour manger : On va voir si les autres clients l’entendent aussi. »

Ho, un plan, finalement ! Ou plutôt, une vague idée qui ne servirait qu’à faire un simple constat, ne les arrangeant en rien dans leur affaire. Le frère de Sam devrait l’avouer, il pensait uniquement à remplir son estomac et passer ses nerfs sur un steak. Et il fit bien de ne pas contredire cela, la tension étant déjà palpable dans l’habitacle.

« … Goodnight, demon slayer, goodnight,  
now it’s time, to close your tired eyes,  
there’re demons to slay and dragons to ride… »

L’Impala jugea bon d’allumer la radio afin de détendre l’atmosphère, surprenant les deux frères qui ne s’attendaient pas à ce qu’elle prenne d’elle-même l’initiative. Ils s’étonnaient vraiment d’un rien pour des personnes ayant déjà vécu tant de choses. La voix de Voltaire résonnait toujours, les trois autres restant silencieux, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin la terre promise apparaisse : Il était là, le grand bâtiment d’où il émanait une douce odeur de bacon, l’étendard du burger se tenant fièrement sur le parking.

Sammy leva les yeux au ciel, alors que son frère, en bon fidèle, salivait déjà rien qu’à la vue de la devanture. Il eut toutefois un dernier regard pour sa petite chérie, se posant des questions quant à sa nouvelle capacité à agir d’elle-même. Enfin, il ne devrait pas trop s'attarder devant elle : Catsiel pourrait mal le prendre. Se sentant concerné, celui-ci leva la tête, avec son air perdu habituel.

« Est-ce qu’il insinue que...  
\- Oublis, Cas, vraiment, oublis. »

En voyant la scène, Sam f…

« Non, je veux pas savoir ce que pense Sam. On va le bouffer ce burger ? »

Sa mère ne lui avait donc jamais appris qu'il était impoli de couper la parole aux autres ? Ha ces chasseurs et leur attitude bourrue, c'était d'un cliché… Ho mais c'est vrai, eux n'avaient pas vraiment eu de maman. Et leur père n'était pas un cadeau non plus… Enfin, n'avait pas été, plutôt.

N'ayant aucune cible à frapper pour manifester sa colère suite à mes remarques, le Winchester ne trouva qu'une boîte aux lettre comme adversaire, la frappant pour passer ses nerfs, Sam tentant inutilement de le calmer. Arriva ce qui devait arriver, après un cinquième coup de poing, il ne put plus retirer sa main, retenue par la boîte aux lettre en colère. Il croyait quoi, qu'elle allait se laisser faire ?

« Bordel, ce truc est en train de me mordre ! »

Réactif, Sammy plaça un bon coup de pied qui assomma la boîte, la forçant à relâcher la main de son frère désormais en sang.

« On va buter ce truc. C'est notre boulot non ? Archange, dieu ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je m'en fou. »

Pourquoi tant de colère ? C'est lui qui avait attaqué une boîte aux lettres sans défense, c'était quoi cette sale habitude de remettre la faute sur les autres ? 

« Heum, il faut qu'on bande ta main.  
\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une chance de manger mon dîner à un moment ? On est à cinq mètres de la porte.  
\- Tu vas faire peur aux autres clients avec une main en sang. C'est déjà bien qu'on ne nous aie pas encore remarqué. »

Ha Sammy, toujours la voix de la raison, c'était si mignon.

« Je vais soigner ta main, Dean. » Intervint l'ange, avant que son protégé ne pique une autre crise.

Ha bah, les habitudes de démons, ça s'effaçait pas si facilement, surtout qu'il était déjà d'un naturel colérique de base. Cette remarque arracha un soupire rageur au principal intéressé, alors que sa plaie disparue, lui laissant une peau lisse et propre, contrastant avec son autre main qui restait légèrement… crasseuse. Maintenant que l'ange avait fait usage de sa divine personne pour son humain favori, ils entrèrent enfin sur le lieu de toutes leurs espérances.

Si le petit aux yeux verts était satisfait d'avoir pu manger en paix, la joie retomba bien vite quand le trio se trouva de nouveau loin de toute oreille étrangère. Il était de même plaisant de préciser que tous avaient déjeuné dans l'attente oppressante d'une remarque intempestive, surtout pour Sam qui avait eu tout le temps d'introspection nécessaire pour réfléchir à ses doutes quant à la situation, sentant remonter en lui de vieilles angoisses.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? »

Évidemment ; cela avait interpellé son frère. Castiel lui se contentait de froncer les sourcils. Le géant se retrouva fort embarrassé, et commençait de plus en plus à craindre que ses soupçons soient fondés.

« Quels soupçons ?  
\- C'est rien, c'est juste que… Tout ce qu'il se passe depuis ce matin, les manières de parler, d'agir, tout ça, ça me rappelle trop… Enfin, ça me rappelle un peu les manières de Lucifer dans le Cage.  
\- Donc… Tu penses que ça pourrait être lui ?  
\- Possible... Je sais pas comment, mais peut-être qu'il peut faire usage du minimum de ses pouvoirs depuis la Cage. Assez du moins pour faire… tout ça.  
\- 'Doit y avoir un problème dans ce cas. Ce truc est censé pouvoir l'emprisonner, lui et ses foutus pouvoirs d'archanges. T'es sûr où c'est juste une supposition comme ça ? T'aurais pu nous le dire avant qu'il le fasse tu sais...  
\- Oui ça va, je sais, mais j'en était pas certain avant le dîner.  
\- Il nous a foutu la paix pendant le dîner.  
\- Oui, justement. Il nous à laissé l'espoir de penser qu'il était parti définitivement, tout en ayant peur qu'il revienne… Et quand on commence à croire que c'est bon, qu'on est enfin tranquille, il revient et brise tout. C'est comme ça qu'il préfère tourmenter les gens. »

************

Hé mince, voilà qu'ils l'avaient démasqué. Il aurait pensé pouvoir tenir au moins toute la journée sans que Sam ne fasse le rapprochement, mais visiblement, il avait trop appris à le connaître lors de son séjour dans la Cage. Au bout de plus d'un siècle en sa compagnie, il avait même retenu des leçons de torture. C’était un brave petit Sam ça. Mais même si cela n'avait pas duré autant de temps qu'il le voulait, il en avait bien profité, bien que ses moyens furent limités, la nouvelle faille de la Cage restait étroite. Il pouvait remercier sa tante pour ça.

En tout cas, désormais, il n'avait qu'à continuer à envoyer ses visions, et si les Winchester soupçonnaient un problème, alors... Ils viendraient lui rendre une petit visite, et pour son plus grand plaisir ! Il avait terriblement hâte de sortir de là, et ce serait encore une fois grâce à son petit Sammy. Son cher petit Sammy.

Une petite minute…

Il n'était pas en train de se faire narrer ?

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, ma première fanfiction publiée sur ce site, et ma première écrite dans le style "wtf". Et surtout, c'est un cadeau de Noël ( avec trois mois de retard certes mais, il n'est jamais trop tard !) pour Lilipdlg69. Merci d'avoir lu ^^.


End file.
